


Windows to You

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Attempted Murder, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fluff, Harem, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Polyamorous Character, Reader has a prosthetic, Reader has scars, Reader is a therapist, Smut, Soul Bond, Unique soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa
Summary: Hey! This has been a long time rewrite I've been planning and I really am sorry for such a long break in the rewrite and the original. I wanted to fix the story and much much much more. So I hope everyone enjoys the rewrite!





	Windows to You

“Green I don’t think whistling to the birds is gonna make them any quieter.” 

You stared at the screen to your laptop with a goofy grin, watching as your friend tried to communicate with the animals he was browsing. The pet store was not only the noisiest place he could have chosen but also the cutest thing you’d seen all day. 

A 7-foot tall monster, getting level with a set of blue, green, gold, and white budgies was something you didn’t get to see often. Green pointed his camera to a very specific blue feathered budgie, one that was smaller than the rest and curled protectively around itself in the far corner. 

“I-I think I'm gonna get that one…” He mumbled quietly, but under that, you could hear he was excited. “Go for it big guy. I think they might like you.” A soft, raspy chuckle was picked up by his speaker. A few more seconds of examining his soon-to-be friend and Green turned to an employee and asked about the bird. You pulled your phone from the coffee table and scrolled through a few of your messages.

One of your clients had inquired about bringing a friend and you gladly told them it'd be fine. In the few minutes you were occupied, Green had now gotten his new friend and was frantically trying to get your attention. “M-Miss (Y/N)!” You finally shifted your attention back to your laptop, looking at the very giddy Green holding up the birdcage in his arms. Sitting on the small platform was that blue budgie he had pointed to, looking curiously around the new space. 

“I’m gonna name her S-Sapphire! The back of her head has a very dark blue streak across it..” He said happily to you. Calls like these with Green always calmed you down. Regardless of how busy he claimed to be, he would somehow find time to speak to you and ease your nerves. That’s why you loved him so much. He’s one of the few monsters you knew to this day and never fails to amaze you with stuff he makes, shows you or even does for you. “That’s a really cute name Green. It suits her.” 

He nodded vigorously, the camera drifting closer to the cage to give a better look at her. She cooed and nestled onto the platform, looking tired but content. The camera focused back on Green’s face, glowing grass colored eye lights flickering back and forth in the darkness of his sockets. His freckled cheeks flushed a grassy green. “Miss (Y/N), would you like to meet my brother at some point?” 

He mentioned he had a brother before, but he didn’t talk about him often. “Sure! If he’s as sweet and kind as you, I would love to meet him.” His face flushed a deeper green at your compliment, chuckling and holding the birdcage closer to his chest. For a few seconds, you looked past him, seeing that he was indeed, walking home. He rambled on about his new little friend, giddily pointing to them as they slept. When he got to the porch, routine as usual, he put his phone away and walked into the noisy household you’d gotten accustomed to hearing. 

The first loud booming voice you heard was one of Green’s housemates he called “Edge”. Loud thundering footsteps and then frantic shouting ensued before another voice joined. Then another. Until about 6 people were all chattering at once. It was oddly interesting to listen to. Each personality clashing with one another. But you couldn’t hear any genuine hate coming from any of them. Sure “Edge” was loud and threw insults in at every chance he got, but they weren’t genuine. The commotion died down while you stared off into space until you heard the sound of metal jingling, and then you could see your friend again.

“E-Everyone was asking about Sapphire! S-Sorry you had to hear that t-they were really loud..” A quiet giggle escaped him while he pulled the door open to the birdcage. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, still wearing his beige sweater and black khakis. He put his hand ever so gently into the cage and let the bird waddle onto one of his fingers. It clung there timidly while he pulled his hand away, holding it closer to his face. “S-She’s really light?” He swayed his hand a bit, watching as Sapphire groggily followed the movements. His face dropped, realizing why the poor girl was huddling away in the store. 

“I think s-she’s malnourished..” He mumbled while gently petting under her chin. Sapphire chirped and gently nuzzled his finger. He set her down on the mattress, watching giddily as she bounced and hopped around for a few seconds before settling again. “Alright Green, break time for me is up! I gotta write a few reports before 6 rolls around and then I have a dinner date with Moona.” He deflated at your words, obviously wanting to spend more time with you. “I’ll call you later tonight before I sleep.” 

He perked up and nodded fervently, eye lights flaring up with a brilliant green before he waved and hung up. You slouched back against the couch and gently shut your laptop. Skeletons were so weird to hang around come to think of it..

In the back of your mind, you were excited to meet his brother. 

  
The next morning came in a flurry, shooting up from your mattress with a mild tummy ache. You knew wine and cheesy potatoes wouldn’t mix well, but Moona insisted. You slid out of bed groggily and dragged yourself to the bathroom to shower. The blistering hot water you doused yourself in soothed your stomach a bit, a relief to you so you weren’t in pain all day.

You had one client today and then the rest was yours to fiddle with and catch up on whatever you had been putting off. Grocery shopping? Maybe a bit of painting? Whatever it may be you opted for worrying about later. You shuffled to your room, in search of clothes to put on for the day and settled on a white t-shirt with denim shorts. A set of stockings thrown on hastily under the shorts to hide your legs better and a cardigan tossed on hastily. Time to start the day.

The girl you’d been treating recently, a pale skinned girl with brown hair and freckles, asked you if they could bring a friend yesterday and you agreed to it. They wanted him there for “emotional support” since today would be filled with lots of “traumatic talk”. 

2:30 is when she showed up. You greeted her happily at the door. “Afternoon Lara! I’m glad you’re looking better. Been getting the sleep I recommended?” She nodded happily, her bobbed hair bouncing with each swing of her head. “Oh! And (Y/N) my friend couldn’t make it today.. But we can still do the session!” Something about the way she said that felt off. Insincere almost. You brushed it off and gestured for her to come in and the session continued as it would have normally. 

As she cried and wept about her problems, consoling her, giving her the proper advice, that itching feeling like something was off kept lingering. You finally ended it on recommending she visit her family again, and she seemed ok with that. You walked her to the door and she gave you one last hug before going down the steps that lead up to your floor and continuing until she got to the street.

When you shut the door though...you got curious. You peeked through the curtains to look out onto the street and saw her crossing over to a parked car. She pulled the door open and… got in the passenger seat. She didn’t pull out her phone to call anyone during the session and she wasn’t on her phone when she left. Or when you opened the door. So someone… probably her friend had been waiting for her the whole time. The car sat there for a few minutes.

Just...parked. The windows were tinted so you couldn’t see into the vehicle at all. Finally, they pulled away and made their way down the block. It was 4:28 by the time they left. You needed to clear your head by now, undoubtedly suspicious of your client now and all too confused to think on it any longer for today. The first thing that flooded your mind was Green. He always calmed you down. You tiredly grabbed your phone and shot him a text, getting an almost instant reply. You sighed in content, glad that your lovely friend always had your back. 

You twiddled your thumbs a bit frantically, tapping your foot while you stood there, getting more unnerved by the second. Maybe this was just you being paranoid? You were drawing conclusions too quickly. You had to keep yourself from getting this upset. Green agreed to come to your apartment, with some snacks as well which made you smile. He really was too sweet for his own good. You sighed and slouched onto your couch, throwing your arm over your face and taking a deep breath. You were just being paranoid. You convinced yourself that's all it was. Paranoia. At around 4:43, a knock on your door made you jolt up and hustle over to it, pulling it open and looking up at your tall, gangly friend, bags held up to his chest.

"My goodness, you look tired! Are you ok love?" The small nickname almost made you swoon but you brushed it off as a friendly gesture rather than flirting. Green was too shy for that anyway. He bent down to come through the door frame, shutting the door behind him. "I came as fast as I could."

You chuckled and pat his arm lightly. "I know you did big guy, don't fret." You beamed at him, already feeling much better now that he was here. He paced over to the couch, in 5 long steps and plopped down, setting the very familiar bag down on the table. "Did you bring Muffets? All for me? A true gentleman you are Green!" He flushed at your tiny compliment, giggling as he opened the bag and took one of the donuts from it, taking a massive bite out of it. You took one yourself and nibbled on it quietly, your brain wandering a bit back to what happened. Green waved a hand in your face, trying to get your attention.

"You seem out of it dear.. Are you going to be ok?" You sighed and set your pastry down, looking up at him. "I..think so. I'm just. Ya know..antsy if anything."  
He nodded and leaned down, gently running his fingers to push your hair from your face. "Try not to meddle with things you aren't sure about love...it'll only worry your fragile heart further."  
He smiled at you, softly and meekly. You nodded at him, looking on tiredly.  
"You're right...thank you Green, you always know what to say to calm me down somehow.."

He flushed at your sweet words, waving a hand playfully at you. "You're too kind dear! I'm only doing what all friends would do." He chuckled and polished off his treat, pushing the bag closer to your end of the table. You were still nibbling on your own donut, looking at him a bit confused. "They're all yours love." You jolted just a bit at his pet name, twiddling your fingers while you sat there. He gave you a gentle but warm smile, eyeing you with so much care it made your chest warm.

"You're a really good friend Green. I want you to know that." He started to glow, a bright flash of green nearly blinding you. "Y-You're also very bright-"

"S-Sorry! That just.. Caught me a bit off guard." He wiggled a bit in his spot on the couch, looking around the room. You both had exchanged nothing but compliments for a solid minute or two, maybe that's why he was so tense.

"A-Anyway!" He broke the tension suddenly, his voice cracking from the force he had put on his...vocal cords? Possible vocal cords from his yelling. "When would you like to meet my brother? He said he's available any time this week!" You perked up, grabbing your phone to check your schedule. "I think Thursday is fine!" Green nodded and gently grabbed your shoulders, leaning in closer to emphasize his excitement. "I'll tell him that then! I think h-he'll be very excited to meet you!"

He bounced in his seat on the couch, pulling his hands away and taking out his phone. His holed hands cradling the phone, you watched him intently. One of your best friends was a magical skeleton with anxiety and social issues. What a world. He quickly tapped away, the soft clicking drowning out the noise of the busy street your apartment was on. When the clicking stopped you came to, staring at a very eager skeleton. His eye lights were brilliant and shining much more brightly than you'd ever seen them before.

The space around his sockets crinkled a bit, his cheeks starting to glow once more. "U-Uhm.. (Y/N)?" You shook your head, shooting up from your spot on the couch and stretching. You really had to get out of the habit of observing people so closely. He stood with you and fiddled with his hands, his joints clicking each time he folded them or waved his fingers. "I have to get going home! Were back on t-the curfew schedule.." He mumbled, almost too quietly for you to hear.

"Oh, no did something happen?" He hummed softly before nodding. "One of..uh.. H-His name is Crooks. He got.. Hurt. Really bad outside the house. Some people walking their dogs let them loose on him and he's been bedridden for a day now."

You winced, pacing up to him and grabbing his hand gently. You leaned on him, instead of a hug, to give him comfort. "I'm real sorry stuff like that is still happening Green. I really am. If you guys need anything lemme know ok?" He nodded and inhaled, a deep slow one before he exhaled, gently squeezing your hand before he walked to the door. "Same to you love. Have a good night."

"Be safe Green."

"I will. See you on uh.. Thursday! Or sooner..hopefully."

And on that note, he shut the door behind him and left. The click of the lock left you feeling...empty. Empathizing with people was so common for you and yet you felt as if that empathy kicked in at all the wrong times.

Today was exhausting and it was only 8  
6 o clock. Maybe a nap would help.

  
Yeah. A nap.


End file.
